


careless

by theninthmember



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, horrible misuse of the podcast’s format, obligatory Sterling Loses His Hat fic, set sometime between 2.07 and 2.12, spoilers for 1.09 and the main premise of s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninthmember/pseuds/theninthmember
Summary: “Your hat, Sterling. Isn’t it about time you put it on?”“My...” Sterling feels the top of his head, and realizes suddenly that his hat is not there.—In which the Gang is about to enter town, and Sterling is sure he had it this morning.
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower & The Gang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	careless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Lizard here—welcome to my first Inn Between fic, which i wrote in the span of one hour and have edited approximately 0.5 times. we really do not have enough fic in this fandom. Enjoy!!
> 
> —
> 
> **Previously, on Inn Between:**
> 
> “I need my aunt. I need Dame Avaline.”
> 
> “The story goes that Dame Avaline is trapped in the Wood of Woe.”
> 
> “Are you saying the towns move along the ley lines?”
> 
> “Okay, after three nights out here I am _really_ hoping we run into a town today.”
> 
> “I’m not.”
> 
> “Yeah, we know, Betty.”
> 
> “Well, how about this one? Goldenleaf? If we walk fast enough, we should be able to intercept it.”
> 
> “Then what are we waiting for?”

It’s been a long day of travel after a long night of keeping watch, and Sterling, for one, cannot wait to get to the Goblin’s Head.

“Okay,” Fina says, turning the map over in her hands in a way that does not reassure Sterling she was the right choice for navigator, “if we timed it right, then the town should be right over...”

They crest a hill and sure enough, the small town of Goldenleaf becomes visible beneath them. Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief, except Betty, who presumably would have been more than happy to spend another night in the woods.

Sterling, thinking to lead, goes to make his way down the hill, but almost trips when Fina sticks her arm out to block him. It hits him just above his knee.

“Hold on, Paladon’t,” she says, grinning up at him. “Aren’t you, uh, forgetting something?”

He frowns at her. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Fina raises her eyebrows and knocks the top of her head twice. Sterling, still confused, mirrors the action.

Fina rolls her eyes. “Your hat, Sterling. Isn’t it about time you put it on?”

“My...” Sterling feels the top of his head, and realizes suddenly that his hat is not there. “I—I’m sure I put it on this morning,” he says uselessly.

“You like, super didn’t,” Fina says. “Is it in your bag?”

“It must be.” Sterling sets his pack on the ground and begins to meticulously go through every item inside. Before long, his hand has hit the bottom, and he is still missing his hat. “I had it this morning,” he insists, searching his bag again.

“Did you leave it at the campsite?” Meltyre asks.

“ _No_ I didn’t leave it at the—“ Sterling cuts himself off. He tries again, this time keeping the bite out of his voice. “That would be careless, I’m sure I didn’t—“

“Well it’s not here, Paladon’t.”

“I can  _ see _ that, Fina.”

He can’t go into town like this. He wishes he’d never started taking his hat off at night, even if it _is_ more comfortable, and even if he _doesn’t_ have anything to hide from the others anymore.

“What about your ring?” Velune asks. “The one that disguises you?”

Sterling straightens. “Right!” he says. He begins to check his pockets. “That should be...” He trails off, stomach sinking. “At the inn.”

“Well, what if—what if we went and grabbed it for you?” Meltyre suggests. “You could stay here and we’ll—“

“No,” Betty interrupts. “Too dangerous.”

“She’s right,” Velune agrees. “We shouldn’t split the party. The Wood of Woe is no place to be alone.”

“I can handle myself,” Sterling protests.

“Yeah, no,” Fina says. “Remember all those times we’ve had to save your butt from being vampired or burnt to a crisp?”

“Well then what am I supposed to _do_ , Fina? I can’t let people see me like this, I’ll be dishonored, my  _ mother _ will—“

Something flops onto his head, blocking his vision momentarily.

“How about that?” Meltyre asks.

“Oh, good thinking, kid.”

“That  _ does _ seem to do the trick.”

“He looks funny.”

“Sweetheart, don’t be rude.”

“‘M not. It’s true.”

Sterling pushes the thing out of his face and realizes as he runs his fingers along the brim that it’s a hat. More specifically, it’s _Meltyre’s_ hat.

It covers his ears perfectly.

“Meltyre,” he says. “I don’t—I’m—“ He feels the words lodge in his esophagus; he doesn’t do this often enough. He clears his throat. “Thank you, Meltyre.”

“Don’t mention it,” Meltyre says. “Really.”

“Kid, how will people know you’re a wizard now?” Fina says with a grin.

Meltyre shrugs. “I’ll just... cast thaumaturgy a bunch, and—and hope they get the message.”

The whole group laughs, and Sterling is reminded, once again, that there is nowhere he has ever belonged more than with these people.

”Okay, Paladon’t. Ready to go?” Fina asks.

Sterling smiles.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Next time, on Inn Between:**
> 
> “Excuse me, sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but I urgently require your services!”
> 
> “My... services? Oh. Madame, I believe there’s been a misunderstanding, I’m not a—“
> 
> “Please! My son is in trouble! He needs a wizard. I’m willing to pay whatever you ask.”
> 
> “I’m—that won’t be necessary, Ma’am. Of course, I’d be willing to help. _Meltyre_ , would you like to come as well?”
> 
> “Oh, um, sure! But I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, as... as a... um... rogue.”
> 
> “Oh thank you, so much, both of you! Follow me.”
> 
> “Oh my gods, they’re both idiots.”
> 
> “Are we going to follow?”
> 
> “Yeah, of course we’re gonna follow, Friar. Come on.”
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
